Remember When
by Shinigami709
Summary: Song fic about Seto and Jou as they think back on the events that have occured in their lives. Slight mpreg, pairings are SJ and YYY


Okay, apparently, some of you that read "I Want To Know What Love Is" weren't too happy. Honestly, I wasn't even sure I should post it. Anyway, I'm going to try and redeem myself with this one.  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, mpreg (touched on, nothing graphic, or even very prevalent).  
  
Pairings: S/J hinted Y/YY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I wouldn't need to work and could write 24-7. I also don't own the song "Remember When". That belongs to Alan Jackson.  
  
Notes: I'm quite aware the males can't become pregnant. However, I wanted to try this with this fic. Both Seto and Jou are roughly 35 in this. However, flashbacks can range anywhere from being fifteen to the present. For once, I'm going to write a story that won't have Jou getting abused, raped, or "turned into anything unnatural" (LotR reference =) )  
  
~song lyrics~ ^Flashback^ -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=  
  
Remember When  
  
Seto laid against the pillows. Jou's head was resting on the brunette's shoulder. They were enjoying each other's comforting presence. This was their first night alone in many years.  
  
"Remember the first time I brought you here to my bed?" Seto asked, looking down on his love's messy blond locks.  
  
Instantly, Jou turned a light pink. "Yeah." He smiled. "I was scared. I never even thought you liked me. I figured you were going to hurt me."  
  
"I still think I did. I tried to make your first time as painless as possible." Kaiba admitted. "Then, I look down, and you're cheeks are wet. I felt so bad."  
  
Snuggling closer, Jou sighed. "It was incredibly sweet. If that night didn't happen, everything in our lives would have been different."  
  
~Remember when I was young and so were you And time stood still and love was all we knew You were the first, so was I We made love and then you cried~  
  
^They were both fifteen. Seto had brought Jounouchi with him to his mansion. After a nice dinner, Kaiba managed to get Jou comfortable enough to go up to his bedroom. From there, Seto firmly convinced the blonde about his love for him. After making love to Jou, Seto lay back against the pillows and noticed Jou crying. Even though it was Seto's first time, he knew he gentle enough not to have hurt the blonde. What he didn't know was that all the emotions Jou was feeling overwhelmed him that night.^  
  
~Remember when we vowed the vows And walked the walk Gave our hearts, made the start, and it was hard We lived and learned, life threw curves There was joy and there was hurt.~  
  
^Seto and Jou's wedding day came. All their friends had been in the wedding ceremony. Everything was perfect, except that the bride and groom were shaking incredibly bad. As Jou walked down the aisle to his Blue- Eyes, he was trembling so bad that Yugi had to walk down with him to prevent him from chickening out.  
  
As they said their vows, both young men's eyes were filled with tears. Then came the walk back up the aisle. Firmly latched to each other, they walked out of the church and started their new life together.  
  
Working together as a unit was a big change for them both. Because of Kaiba Corp, Seto spent many long nights away from Jou. The nights they got to spend together, however, made up for all the lost time.  
  
One night, Jou was sitting at home. A sudden feeling of dread washed over him. Minutes later, the phone rang.  
  
"Jounouchi Kaiba?" a voice asked.  
  
"Yes?" Jou began to panic.  
  
The voice sighed. "A sniper broke into Kaiba Corporation roughly an hour ago. Seto was injured and taken to the hospital. We think it was a failed business relationship. If you want, you're permitted to see Mr. Kaiba." The voice hung up the phone.  
  
It was only a minor wound and would heal in time. However, Jou was now terrified for his husband's life anytime he went to work. After that, there had been numerous attacks on the company, none succeeding. Even though there was some low points in the marriage, more often than not, there were good memories.^  
  
~Remember when old ones died and new were born And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged. We came together, fell apart And broke each other's hearts  
  
Remember when~  
  
^Seven years ago to the day, Yugi's grandfather had passed away. It was suppose to be a happy time for the tri-haired duelist. He had recently married Yami. Apparently, the Kaiba wedding had broken Yugi's "innocent" exterior. When Yugi's grandfather died, Yugi was four months into carrying Yami's twins. The addition of his grandfather's death nearly sent Yugi over the edge. When the twins were born, one was named in honor of the beloved elderly man. Both Kaiba and Jou had been present when the babies were born.  
  
Then came the time when Jou had suspected Kaiba of cheating on him. They had separated for a time until evidence proved the brunette innocent. That had hurt both men more than they'd ever admit openly. For Jou, he felt as if he'd lost his soul. Kaiba felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.  
  
~Remember when the sound of little feet Was the music we danced to week to week Brought back the love, we found trust Vowed we'd never give it up  
  
Remember when~  
  
~After watching Yugi and Yami's twins, Jou had begun to want a child of his own. After all, it was his husband's technology that had helped create the two rugrats that tormented them regularly.  
  
^Then, on the evening of their fifth anniversary, Kaiba surprised his love. Much like the first night they gave themselves to each other, Kaiba fixed a beautiful dinner for the two of them. He took Jou up to their room, but instead of making love to him, he lay on the bed, and pulled the blonde next to him.  
  
"Jou, remember how you've been hounding me about having a child?"  
  
Amber eyes looked at Seto in shock. "You're going to let me carry one?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Chuckling, Seto reached out to smooth the messy gold strands atop Jou's head. "Not exactly love." With his free hand, Kaiba pulled his shirt up.  
  
"But...how? I thought..." Jou's brain tried to process the new information.  
  
"Relax, love. Everything will be fine. I'm taking time away from the company. I'm not risking losing them."  
  
Jou had recovered enough to touch his husband's slightly swollen stomach. "Them?"  
  
"Twins. I figured we can pay Yugi back." He said, smiling at the thought of the Pharaoh and his light taking care of four kids.^  
  
~Remember when thirty seemed so old Now looking back, it's just a stepping stone To where we are Where we've been Said we'd do it all again  
  
Remember when~  
  
^Watching their twins grow up, Seto and Jou both began to think about their lives. They agreed that looking with a fifteen year old's eyes that they'd be ancient. However, looking with their thirty-something eyes, they realized how much time they actually had yet to go. Both agreed that they wouldn't change anything about their lives together. ^  
  
~Remember when we said when we turn gray When the children grow up and move away We won't be said, we'll be glad For all the life we've had  
  
And we'll remember when~  
  
"Love, I miss the boys." Jou stated with a yawn.  
  
"I do too, but remember, we're not thinking like this. We've got so much we can still do with ourselves. Remember, we've done so much, been through so much together." Seto replied, equally sleepy.  
  
"Dragon, are we old?" Jou asked, resorting back to the name he'd given his mate when they were much younger.  
  
"No, Pup, we really aren't. I think our best days are yet to come." Leaning over to kiss Jou, Seto silently prayed, "I sure hope the best is yet to come."  
  
~Remember when Remember when~ 


End file.
